1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display, and particularly to an electrophoretic display that can utilize a coupling capacitor group to reduce passive matrix coupling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a pixel P1 of a passive matrix panel 100 being driven according to the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an equivalent circuit of storage capacitors CP2-CP9 corresponding to pixels P2-P9 adjacent to the pixel P1 when the pixel P1 is driven, where the pixel P1 is coupled to a first scan line 102 and a second scan line 104. As shown in FIG. 1, when the pixel P1 is driven, the first scan line 102 is applied to a first driving voltage (e.g. 15V), the second scan line 104 is applied to a second driving voltage (e.g. 0V), and other first scan lines and other second scan lines of the passive matrix panel 100 are floating, where the first scan line 102 coupled to the pixel P1 is located on a first axis direction of the passive matrix panel 100, the second scan line 104 coupled to the pixel P1 is located on a second axis direction of the passive matrix panel 100, and the first axis direction is perpendicular to the second axis direction. Therefore, the pixel P1 can display a first color according to a voltage drop (15V−0V) between the first driving voltage and the second driving voltage stored in a storage capacitor CP1 corresponding to the pixel P1, and each pixel of other pixels of the passive matrix panel 100 can display a previously displayed color.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the first driving voltage is applied to the first scan line 102, other pixels of the passive matrix panel 100 are not turned off, so the first driving voltage for driving the pixel P1 can be coupled to storage capacitors (e.g. the storage capacitor CP4 corresponding to the pixel P4 and the storage capacitor CP7 corresponding to the pixel P7) corresponding to pixels coupled to the first scan line 102, resulting in each pixel of the pixels coupled to the first scan line 102 (e.g. the pixel P4 and the pixel P7) display a color (e.g. a black color, a white color, or neither a black color nor a white color) unwanted by a user. Therefore, the prior art is not a good driving method for the passive matrix panel 100.